staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 26 (seria II, odc. 13) - Ostatnia sprawa Lucyny - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 BBC w Jedynce - Afryka cz. 1. Kalahari (Africa, eye to eye with the unknown) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /25/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przepis dnia - /20/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewająca Arktyka.cz. 1. Ocean Arktyczny: zmrożone morze (Wildest Arctic); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2703; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5864 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5864); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /20/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie na biwaku; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Bonanza - odc. 146, Hoss i krasnale (Bonanza, ep. 146, Hoss and the Leprechauns); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2704; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2476 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /26/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /21/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:04 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:06 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Namiętna kobieta - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Maciej Englert; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Marta Lipińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Andrzej Zieliński; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Homeland I - odc. 5 (Homeland, ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Kochani Recydywiści; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Ireana Morawska, Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Glina - odc. 11/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Świat się kręci - /26/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Bonanza - odc. 146, Hoss i krasnale (Bonanza, ep. 146, Hoss and the Leprechauns); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Kochani Recydywiści; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Notacje - Stanisław Srokowski. Typowa polska wieś; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 12/91 Daj mi szansę!; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 352; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 980 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 149 - Zamknięta wrażliwość; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - (56) Irlandia - Galway; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (77) Azja - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 20 "W potrzasku"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Prawo natury - W tropikalnym lesie (HOW NATURE WORKS: JUNGLE); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Adam White , Gillian Taylor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:10 Boscy w sieci - odc. 5 "Powrót z ogniska"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 113 "Nowe gniazdo" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 114 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 21 "Prawdziwa matka"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/77; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 980 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 981 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1006; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 741; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II, odc. 2/12 "Podrzutek" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Wojna w Iraku, co poszło źle - Piekło na ziemi - odc. 3/3 (The Iraq War. It’s Hell, Mr. Presidentr - ep. 3/3) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Instynkt - odc. 5 "Ten pierwszy raz" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 5/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 105); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 6/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 106); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Trzeci oficer - odc. 8/13 - Zawieszeni; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Szczecin 06:30 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:31 Kronika 07:50 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 7.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Sybilla znad Renu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 150 (odc. 150); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Etniczne klimaty - Złota konfirmacja; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Kościół z bliska - odc. 57; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Seniorada; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Koncerty w TVP Warszawa - KONCERT 45 - LECIA PAŁACU MŁODZIEŻY; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Oj nie ma jak Lwów - Tońku i Szczepku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Uwikłany w historię; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Sybilla znad Renu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English 234; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol - odc. 195; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:31 Gotowi Start - odc. 26; magazyn sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:44 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 17:46 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:02 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:42 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Kultowe rozmowy - Agnieszka Ziółkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Wiatr od morza - odc. 22; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 07.10.1995; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda - 7.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 7.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:01 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:23 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Koty... ludzie... koty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Burki i dobre anioły; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Sybilla znad Renu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Everyday English 234; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Ahora espanol - odc. 195; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.15 Świat według Kiepskich (21) - serial komediowy 09.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (11, 12) - serial fab.-dok. 10.00 Trudne sprawy (151) - serial paradokumentalny 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (325) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (43) - serial paradokumentalny 13.00 Czyja wina? (26) - serial paradokumentalny 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1751) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (357) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (580) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (463) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1752) - serial 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (330) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Dzień, w którym zatrzymała się Ziemia - thriller SF, USA/Kanada 2008 22.15 Amnezja - thriller, USA/Niemcy 2004 00.15 Breaking Bad 3 (22) - serial 01.15 Dziupla Cezara (1) - serial komediowy 02.15 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (227) - serial paradokumentalny 12.15 Szpital (101) - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (608) - serial fab.-dok. 14.00 Wawa non stop (25) - serial 15.00 Ukryta prawda (228) - serial paradokumentalny 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (102) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Wawa non stop (26) - serial 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1071) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (6) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (6) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Wybrani (18) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Dowody zbrodni 7 (21) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (1067) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Izrael - live; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 37 Woda i las; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 3 - Alaska contra Hera (Janka 3 Alaska contra Hera); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - Bangkok - Sebastian (332); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 922 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 76* - Tchnienie Las Vegas - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Opole na bis - SuperKabarety - Opole bisuje! /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (161); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 789* - Zazdrosny Tomek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Bangkok - Sebastian (332); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - gala; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 922 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Obłęd `44 Leopold Okulicki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 37/39 - Odmieniec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 2/13* - Nauka - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie /1/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Janka - odc. 3 - Alaska contra Hera (Janka 3 Alaska contra Hera); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 37/39 - Odmieniec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Wiedźmin - odc. 2/13* - Nauka; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 922; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie /1/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych